Arti Seorang Teman
by DaeniDey
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang tidak mudah bergaul. namun roda berputar, saat keempat orang itu datang, dan mengubah hidupannya menjadi terasa menyenangkan. RnR please?


©Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter One AWAL KEPINDAHAN

Dentingan piano mengalun lembut di ruangan nyaman berwarna pastel itu. Menciptakan kenyamanan bagi orang yang mendengarnya. Dibelakang sebuah piano berwarna putih itu, tengah duduk seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah jambu. Jari-jarinya berlarian kesana kemari di atas tuts-tuts piano itu sedang matanya terpejam, menghayati permainannya.

Dia adalah Sakura Haruno. Seorang gadis menawan yang sangat menyukai piano. Walaupun begitu, ia sama sekali tidak pandai berteman. Ia seringkali berandai, jika saja ada seseorang yang mau berteman dengannya...

Saat dentingan itu pada akhirnya berhenti, tepuk tangan terdengar dari sebelah pianonya. "Bagus, Sakura-chan, bagus." Bibir Kak Nami –guru les pianonya- tersenyum lebar. "Kau cepat sekali belajar. Padahal baru setahun yang lalu kau mulai bermain namun sekarang kau sudah mahir begini."

Sakura memang baru mulai belajar bermain piano di waktu dekat-dekat ini. Satu tahun yang lalu. Namun begitu, ia menyukai piano sudah sejak lama. Itu berawal dari ketertarikannya terhadap lagu. Ia senang mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari band-band jepang. Sebenarnya ia menyukai banyak band. Namun saat mendengar salah satu band yang salah satu alat musiknya memakai keyboard, ia merasa, itu lebih menyenangkan untuk di dengar. Ia mulai menyukai keyboard saat itu.

Oh, kalian menanyakan bukankah tadi yang kubicarakan adalah piano dan mengapa sekarang yang kubicarakan malah keyboard?

Itu karena menurutnya piano sama saja dengan keyboard. Sama-sama mengeluarkan suara yang berdenting. Jadi pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk berlatih piano saja. Lagipula saat ia menanyakan hal ini kepada Kak Nami, ia menjawab "Tidak apa-apa, jika kau bisa bermain piano, kau juga pasti bisa bermain keyboard."

"Arigatou, Kak Nami. Ini juga berkat Kak Nami yang selalu sabar menemaniku bermain piano." Jawab Sakura merendah.

"Ah, kau merendah lagi."

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Sensei."

"Baiklah jika kau maunya begitu."

Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengar senseinya itu mengalah. "Yasudah Kak. Ini sudah malam, aku harus segera pulang. Sampai jumpa." Sakura mengambil tasnya setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada senseinya itu dan segera berjalan keluar.

"Sampai jumpa! Hati-hati di jalan ya Sakura-chan!"

"Hai!"

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sakura lalu terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, okaeri." Rin –ibu Sakura- membalasnya dari dapur. Pada jam segini, ia memang selalu menghabiskan waktunya di alat pemanggangan, menyiapkan makan malam yang akan dilakukan beberapa jam lagi.

Akhirnya waktu makan malam pun datang. Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja makan persegi dan berkaki pendek.

Obito –ayah Sakura- memulai pembicaraan. "Jadi, Sakura, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

Di keluarga Haruno ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan mengobrol di saat makan. Khususnya di saat makan malam. Karena Obito jarang sekali berada di rumah karena kesibukan pekerjaan, jadilah pada saat malam hari mereka gunakan sebaik-baiknya.

"Aa... sama seperti biasanya ayah." Jawab Sakura gugup. Ia menyembunyikan perihal bahwa dirinya tidak mudah bergaul di sekolah. Ia tidak ingin melihat kedua orang tuanya bersedih. Dia anak satu-satunya, pasti kedua orang tuanya akan sedih. Lebih baik ini disembunyikan, bukankah begitu?

"Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan membicarakannya dengan ayah ya, Sakura?" Suara Obito terdengar lembut di pendengaran Sakura. Sakura diam.

"Sakura?" Obito kembali menyahut.

Akhirnya Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. "Aa... iya yah." Mungkin bukan saatnya aku menceritakannya kepadamu, yah, ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Di atas tempat tidurnya malam itu, Sakura terdiam menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih polos. Bagaimana... caranya untuk mendapatkan teman? Aku tak tahu...

Dan pertanyaan itu membawanya sampai ke alam mimpi.

Hari ini sekolah berjalan seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Dan tetap membosankannya. Ia tetap berjalan sendirian ketika pergi ke kantin. Dan tidak ada teman yang mengantarnya saat ia perlu ke kamar kecil saat pelajaran berlangsung. Walau begitu, masih ada yag bersedia menyapanya saat ia berjalan di sepanjang koridor. Ia menghembuskan napasnya karena hal itu. Itu lebih baik daripada sama sekali tidak ada.

Sore pun tiba dan ini saatnya ia pergi untuk berlatih piano. Yay!

Ia menggoseh sepedanya di sepanjang jalanan beraspal. Di pinggir-pinggirnya daun-daun pepohonan rimbun tertutupi salju. Setelah pulang ke rumah sebentar hanya untuk berganti pakaian ia langsung mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumah Kak Nami. Hal yang paling ia suka dari kota ini adalah piano dan Kak Nami. Di kota ini juga ayahnya menetap sampai satu tahun padahal biasanya hanya berjarak tiga sampai lima bulan. Ya, ayahnya bekerja berpindah-pindah tempat. Dan itu juga alasannya menjadi sulit untuk mendapatkan teman. Sangat disayangkan.

"Kak Nami, selamat sore." Sakura tersenyum saat Kak Nami membuka pintu rumahnya setelah ia membunyikan bel.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, selamat sore juga." Kak Nami menyambutnya dengan hangat. " Ayo masuk."

Udara hangat langsung membungkus Sakura saat ia memasuki rumah itu. Di luar dingin sekali. Sungguh. Kak Nami mempersilakannya duduk di sofa di ruang TV. Ia bukan tamu formal kau tahu? Tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membawanya ke ruang tamu. Haha. Tapi, masalahnya, mengapa ia harus duduk di sofa terlebih dahulu, bukankah biasanya mereka langsung pergi ke ruangan piano? Ada apakah gerangan?

Kak Nami mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura, memiringkan badannya sediki agar bisa menatap Sakura, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Melihat mimik bingung di wajah Sakura itu, ia mulai membuka suaranya. "Ne, Sakura-chan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dulu denganmu."

Ooh... ucap Sakuranya di dalam hatinya. Ia mengangguk kepada Kak Nami. "Ya? Ada apa Kak?"

"Begini, emm... bagaimana ya cara memulainya..." Gumam Kak Nami.

"Ya, Kak? Tidak apa-apa, mulai saja sebagaimana Kakak ingin memulainya." Senyum Sakura. Entah mengapa ia mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

Kak Nami meghela napasnya terlebih dahulu. "Baiklah, Sakura. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat." Ia memberi jeda sebentar. " Jadi begini, Sakura, berhubung kau sudah mahir, jadi menurutku kau tidak perlu belajar lagi kepadaku. Kemampuanmu sudah menyamai kemampuanku." Kak Nami tersenyum. "Dulu aku tidak meneruskan latihan pianoku jadi kemampuanku hanya sebatas ini. Jika kau mau, kau harus belajar kepada yang lebih ahli." Ia menyudahi penjelasannya.

Menyedihkan sekali aku. Seseorang yang dekat denganku di kota ini akan pergi menjauh.

Dengan patah-patah Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ah! Tapi kalau kau ingin bermain ke sini tentu saja tidak apa-apa Sakura!"

"Ne! Benarkah Kak!? Aku masih boleh datang ke sini untuk sekedar berkunjung?" tiba-tiba kesedihan yang baru beberapa deik lalu menggelayut di hatinya direnggut paksa kembali seperti kesedihan yang tadi baru saja datang. Rasanya melegakan sekali.

"Sakura ini. Ada-ada saja. Bagaimana aku bisa dengan jahatnya tidak membolehkanmu kembali ke sini? Ahaha." Kak Nami tertawa.

Mendengarnya dengan otomatis bibir Sakura melengkung lebar.

"Oh ya! Ini hari terakhirmu berlatih di sini! Ayo kita pergi ke tempat latihan. Aku ingin mendenngarmu memainkan piano untuk terakhir kalinya berlatih bersamaku!" Tiba-tiba Kak Nami berdiri. Menariknya lalu membawanya ke tempat biasa mereka berlatih.

Ah, senangnya memiliki seseorang untuk bisa membagi kebahagiaan.

Saat Sakura sampai di rumah di waktu sore menjelang malam itu, kardus-kardus besar sampai kecil sudah tersimpan rapi di sudut ruang keluarga. Ia tahu apa artinya ini.

Ia langsung berlari ke kamar ayah dan ibunya. Mereka sedang membereskan barang-barang yang berada di kamar itu. "Ayah..." Ucap Sakura lirih.

Mendengar suara yang memanggilnya Obito membalikkan badannya mengarah ke pintu berada. Begitu juga dengan Rin yang penasaran. Di sana mereka melihat Sakura yang balik menatap mereka dengan tatapan nanar. Hati kedua orang itu terasa sakit seketika. Mengapa? Bukankah setiap kali kepindahan mereka Sakura selalu terlihat biasa saja? Mengapa sekarang berbeda?

Ibu dan Ayah itu medekati anak yang sangat mereka sayangi itu. "Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Rin lembut merangkul putri manisnya itu. "Sakura-chan enggak keberatankan kalau kita pindah kembali? Ayah baru saja ditugaskan untuk pergi ke osaka oleh kantornya, namun untuk menetap. Bagaimana?" Rin menatap Sakura dengan tatapan memohon.

Karena pada dasarnya Sakura tidak bisa melihat ayah-ibunya sedih. Maka dengan berat hati untuk kesekian kalinya ia menganggukan kepalanya. Mengalah kepada kedua orangtuanya.

"Kau boleh pergi untuk mengucapkan selamat tingal untuk teman-temanmu dahulu Sayang. Kita akan pergi besok jam tujuh pagi."

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca dan ia langsung berlari keluar, ke tempat Kak Nami. Ia satu-satunya teman yang setia berteman dengannya selama setahun di sini.

_To Be Continue_

Maaf fanficnya ngga kerasa sama pendek TT aku ni bener2 ya ngga bisa bikin yg panjang TT semoga nanti bisa deh. hehe

OKE. REVIEW? :D


End file.
